


Love across the stars

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi as Heimdall, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atsumu as Loki, M/M, Osamu as Thor, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: For centuries, Prince Osamu of Asgard has been trying to win over the heart of the Gatekeeper of the Bifrost, Akaashi Keiji. Now, he has resorted to the one thing that seems to move the man's heart; onigiri.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Love across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am an absolute fan of the Thor series, which turned me into a huge Marvel fan as a teenager. After reading a fanfic of OsaSuna in space, I thought heck, why not do OsaAka Thor au? 
> 
> Listening to the soundtracks all over again and writing this brings so much nolstagia to my heart and who knows, might write a bit more of this au hehe (would love to see Osamu and Atsumu going at it as Thor and Loki. Poor Osamu wouldn't be able to say Atsumu's adopted now haha!).
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of hooves clopping against the rainbow bridge reminded Osamu of just how much he loved riding across it. When he was younger, the thought of falling into the waters and being tossed off Asgard into whatever space below frightened him but now, he braved himself enough to cross it just to meet the person standing on the other end of it.

Osamu gave his steed a nice pat, giving him an apple to munch on before heading inside the Bifrost. It always astounded him on how his father had built such a magnificent device that allowed them to be transported to all across the nine realms but such a device came at a price. In order to work it, someone had to stand guard on it at all times, unable to leave for even so much to go to the toilet.

Luckily for Osamu, that meant the person would always be there whenever he wanted to find him.

“Yo, Keiji. Having a lovely day looking out at the nine realms?” Osamu greeted as the Gatekeeper of the Bifrost turned his head, a cool smile on his face as his eyes met Osamu’s. Osamu can never forget when he first saw those eyes; they changed colour every few seconds, although they mostly stuck to a blend of gunmetal blue and green. Those eyes allowed him to see far and wide across the universe, keeping track of what was going on and sounding the alarm should the need ever came. As far as they knew, no one had dared attack Asgard’s borders for as long as it had been created.

Akaashi Keiji smiled at Osamu, knowing full well that the prince was going to visit him from several miles away.

“Good afternoon, Crown Prince Osamu. What brings you here to the Bifrost?”

“Well, my beloved gatekeeper, may I fancy you with a little break in the form of lunch?” Osamu whipped out the satchel around his waist, digging through it as he walked to the golden staircase where Keiji’s large sword was buried in. The large golden sword sparkled in the light as Osamu whipped out a red and white checkered picnic blanket and spread it across the stairs, giving them a good view of the universe in front of them before setting some riceballs and a thermos onto the mat.

“Fresh from the kitchens. Made them myself.”

“I didn’t know Crown Princes knew how to cook.”

“You would me Keiji! I know how to make food!” Osamu gasped as he faked getting hurt before patting the empty seat next to him. Keiji sighed, obliging as he sat down on the mat and picked up a riceball. Osamu already knew the man’s fatal weakness in trying to snag his heart; ever since his little excursion to Japan, a small island country on Midgard, the man had been infatuated with the wondrous food known as onigiri that Osamu had brought back for him.

Osamu didn’t tell him either that he had been sneaking down to Japan in order to learn how to make said food, although he was very sure Keiji knew very well about his little excursions no matter what backdoor route Atsumu managed to come up with to sneak him off Midgard.

Keiji bit into the rice ball, his normally passive face immediately perking up as he chewed into it. Osamu smiled as he watched the gatekeeper gobble up the food, swearing he could see heartshape signs in the man’s eyes as his green eyes shifted from green to a light hue of pink and purple.

“How goes your family?”

“Dad is just keeping the peace as usual. Mum, well, let’s just say she found a new hobby of just making sure me and Atsumu don’t get ourselves into trouble. You know how Atsumu is in playing his pranks.”

“Speaking of Atsumu, I see him down in Midgard right now.” Osamu chuckled, knowing full well about his brother’s little trips down to the blue and green planet. The god of mischief himself had at long last found someone he could actually relate to and even be friends with, if it was even possible since he was such a slimy bastard. Osamu was often too shy to associate himself with Atsumu even though they had the exact same face given how many times Atsumu got him into trouble when they were kids. That was until their dye job that had the whole realm going mad for several hundred years before it finally died down.

“Playing volleyball with those boys. How interesting. I thought he would prefer to continue making mischief up here. Instead, he chose to fall in love with a literal ball of sunshine.”

“At least he isn’t here to annoy you,” Keiji pointed out as he poured out some tea for them to drink. Osamu took a sip of the drink he brought specifically from Midgard, sighing as he sipped the flavour. Ah, what would he give to just live in Japan forever; Asgard had the blandest food in all of the nine realms!

Osamu set his cup down, reaching out to take Keiji's hands into his as the man sighed, knowing what the prince was going to say.

“Keiji…”

‘I know what you’re going to say Osamu and I will tell you again, I can’t.”

“Why not? I can always find someone to replace you as Gatekeeper! You have kept the peace and guarded the Bifrost for so many years! It’s time for you to step down and relax a bit. Besides, its not like we use the Bifrost all the time anyways!” Osamu took his hand, stroking the callused skin of a warrior as Keiji sighed, “You know no one has my abilities.”

“When I am king, I will free you of this job. Then you can take your place by my side on the throne and go explore the universe with me. I want to show you the nine realms, keep the peace with you. If I have to go offworld without seeing you for so long, it would hurt me.” Osamu had seen Keiji taking care of the Bifrost for as long as he could remember. For two thousand years, the boy had stood guard, never having a rest or time to himself.

The first time Osamu had met him was when their father had brought him to the Bifrost. Atsumu had been shaking and whining at how scary the bridge was. Keiji had been standing guard at the time, a young boy around their age who had been forced to work there as Gatekeeper because of his special eyes. many considered it to be an honor but Osamu saw it as nothing but a curse. To see a beautiful creature trapped in the golden cage, with nowhere to go and no one to accompany him but the stars and galaxy, that wasn’t fair to him.

Osamu found himself triyng to sneak to the Bifrost just to speak with him. Initially, Keiji had adopted a cold attitude towards him, not knowing how to interact with people very well due to his isolation in the Bifrost. Over time, Osamu began to learn how to chip away at his cold exterior, trying to find the person that made up Akaashi Keiji. After a thousand years, he finally managed to do so. When Keiji didn’t use to smile, he would now have the slightest quirk on his lips as Osamu told him of his adventures across the nine realms.

“Keiji. I promise you. Soon. Soon, you will be by my side forever.”

“Miya Osamu, you’re the heir to the throne of Asgard. You can’t just remove me from my post and make me your husband.”

“Mum and dad have agreed to you being by my side and besides, don’t tell me all these centuries of trying to court you hasn’t gone through your head?” Osamu smirked as Keiji flushed. When the prince had first started courting him, he thought it was some kind of sick prank to remind him that the Miya family had imprisoned him there. Instead, Osamu had only shown him company, friendship and what he yearned for centuries after seeing beings from across the nine realms experiencing it; love.

Osamu tilted his head, bringing his lips to meet Keiji’s as he pressed them together, dragging his fingers through his luxurious black curls as they kissed. Keiji wrapped his arms around Osamu’s shoulders, feeling his strong chest and body underneath the light tunic and pants he was wearing. He sighed as he wished on how he could just feel him without his clothes but it would hardly be appropriate to do such a thing in a public space (he was very sure that the King had somehow managed to find a way to keep an eye on what Keiji was doing here all this time and even more so when his son started spending more time there).

The two broke apart, their fingers still linked together as Osamu pressed a kiss on the back of Keiji’s knuckles.

“My beautiful owl. My star. My world. I will free you one day, I promise.”

“Until then, I await for you, my prince. My king."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Hope to hear from your guys from kudos and comments! They really make my day!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
